When Princesses Meet Dragons
by Queen Victorius
Summary: When Rapunzel and Merida are traveling to Germany, they are caught up in a violent storm. What will happen when they take refuge on the island of Berk? Mayhem, and dragons, of course. Rated T for violence. Sequel to Princess Power.
1. Chapter 1

When Princesses Meet Dragons

Chapter 1: Journey to Germany

**So, this is going to be a Brave 2012, Tangled, and How to Train your Dragon mega crossover. Yes, I know, I'm a sucker for crossovers, but requests for stories that you would want to read are welcome. Now, on with the story. P.S. I don't own Brave, Tangled, or HTTYD. They belong to Pixar, Disney, and Dreamworks.**

OOXO

In a magnificent castle facing the sea in Scotland, Princess Merida was leaning against the window of her room, staring out toward the endless blue sea. It had been four months since she had last heard from Rapunzel. As everyone knows, four months is a long time when you're waiting for something exciting to happen. Any day now, Rapunzel would send an invitation to her and her family to come and visit Germany. Merida had heard all about Germany from Rapunzel when she was staying here. She could almost picture the castle on the cliff, towering over the village that surrounded it. She could see the people dancing to the sound of violins in the marketplace, laughing with joy.

"Merida, don't forget your lessons."

"Coming, Mum," Merida sighed, tramping down the steps.

Four months of never-ending lessons on walking properly, bending down properly, eating properly. She even had to learn how to _ride _properly. It was all because her mother didn't want to give the Lord's sons the wrong impression. After all, like Elinor had said countless times, Merida had to be ready to rule, and that meant that she had to be prepared for her royal duties. Ever since the incident with Mordu, Merida had been careful to not complain too much. She had seen what could happen to a person if they were too self-absorbed.

Merida hardly noticed that she tripped a wire, until a bunch of weapons came hurtling in her direction. Screaming, she managed to duck before they lodged into the wall behind her. Straightening up slowly, just in case, Merida sighed.

"I thought we had disarmed all of these," she mumbled, picking up the swords, bolas, and other weapons so that they wouldn't clutter up the stairs. Apparently, this trap hadn't been triggered by either Mordu or Gothel four months ago. Merida made a note to herself to check for others that hadn't been disarmed. As Merida expected, the pattering of feet brought Merida's mom, who was looking quite horrified.

"Merida, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mum, I'm fine. When I find those boys, I'm going to have to tell them to find any other traps so that no one gets hurt. By the way, where are the boys? I haven't seen them for a long time."

"I don't know, they could be torturing Maudie, or setting up another one of their pranks. I honestly can't seem to keep track of them nowadays, and it makes me uneasy."

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Scant seconds later, Maudie, the boys' nurse, came barreling up the stairs, screaming her head off.

"BEARS!"

Rushing downstairs, Merida nearly bumped into her father, Fergus.

"Stay back, lass. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Dad, I can do this. Now, come on!"

Hearing a huge commotion down a corridor, Merida and Fergus watched as three giant black bears padded into the throne room, roaring in fury. Before Fergus could charge them, Merida pointed to the ceiling. Nodding in understanding, Fergus ran toward them.

"OI! If you want someone to fight, try me on for size."

While Fergus was distracting the bears, Merida had managed to get into the rafters, shimmying her way over to her triplet brothers, who were dangling a bunch of bear skins with near-invisible string. As they were giggling to themselves, Merida grabbed them from behind.

"GOTCHA!"

When Merida had brought them safely down, their parents waited with folded arms, which clearly meant that the boys were never going to hear the end of this one.

"Now, boys, I know that you like to prank people, but did you really have to make everyone think that there were _bears _in the castle?" Fergus said.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in?" Elinor growled, almost as if she were a bear again.

As Elinor dragged the boys off, Fergus went to tell everyone that it was a false alarm and that there was nothing to worry about. Since her mother was distracted for a little bit, Merida figured that it wouldn't hurt to have a little ride with Angus. Skipping out to the stables, she realized that there was quite a commotion in the village outside of the castle. Wondering what all the fuss was about, she heard that foreign ships were just coming into the harbor. Wondering if what she had heard was true, she began to listen further. What she heard next made her want to dance and twirl, for the ships had just come from Germany.

Racing to Angus, she quickly mounted him and urged him to the peak overlooking the sea where the dreaded Mordu used to reside. No sooner had she reached the ancient castle than she started to dance for joy. The sails on the ships had the signature sun of Rapunzel's kingdom. Climbing down the worn path toward the beach, she started to wave her arms ecstatically, hoping to attract their attention. Squinting her eyes, she just managed to make out Rapunzel on the deck of the lead ship waving to her, with Pascal on her shoulder. Racing back up the path, Merida mounted Angus and rode back to the castle, where the citizens were already starting to greet the newcomers.

"Rapunzel, you came at last!" Merida exclaimed.

"Yes, Merida, I finally came, and I'm taking you and your family to Germany."

"When?"

"Now."

OOXO

**And so the journey begins! Tell me how you like the story so far in a review! Don't worry, I'll get to the real action soon enough.**


	2. Shocking Encounters

When Princesses Meet Dragons

Chapter 2: Shocking Encounters

**Well, now we cut to the high seas! Hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

As Merida watched her beloved Scotland fade into the distance, she felt sadness and a sense of high adventure. She felt a sense of the unknown, since she was leaving the only world she ever knew, yet she also wanted to know what lay beyond the horizon. As Merida was sitting at the stern of the boat, her brothers were running all around the poop deck, as it was called, which, to Merida, was a very strange name. She figured it must be because the seagulls pooped on it occasionally.

As Merida's brothers were running around, they wanted to steer the ship, which the captain had the patience to let them do it for a little while. Then they wanted to climb up to the crow's nest, which their mother forbad them to do, for fear of them losing their grip. While Elinor was chasing her sons around the ship, Rapunzel came toward Merida and sat down beside her.

"Isn't it strange, to be leaving your home for a new country? Haven't you ever wondered what could be out there, just waiting to be discovered?"

"Yes, I have. But, to me, it was just a fairytale, adventures on the high seas. You know, once, when I was a little girl, I thought that I saw a Merrow."

"What's a Merrow?"

"A Merrow is a maid that lives in the sea. When I was five, I was walking along the beach, when, all of a sudden, I heard a strange yet beautiful sound. When I turned the corner, I saw a Merrow singing. It was unlike anything I had ever seen or heard in my whole life, even today. Of course, Mum waved it off as nonsense, because I was little. But, maybe I'll see another one eventually."

As Rapunzel was pondering all of this, a low rumble was heard in the distance. As Merida and Rapunzel looked toward the front, they saw a huge thunderhead on the horizon.

"Well, that can't be good," the captain said in a worried tone.

A sudden splash of water caught Merida's attention, and she was just in time to see a flash of red hair and a long tail. Catching her breath, Merida looked closer to see that there was a _mermaid…_ no… _several mermaids, _circling the boat. Without warning, the storm was right on top of them, with howling winds and heavy rain. As Merida and Rapunzel gripped the railing, they looked down to see that a whirlpool was forming beneath them. The truth dawned on Merida. The mermaids were causing this horrific event. But why were they doing this? What had they done to them?

Merida didn't have time to think about that, having lost her grip and splaying onto the deck, with the waves crashing onto the boat, instantly dowsing her. Gasping for air, Merida looked around frantically for someone… anyone… who was there. Squinting into the rain, she saw her brothers desperately clinging onto the pole in the middle of the ship. As Merida stumbled toward them, the sail suddenly gave way and crashed right between them. Falling back, Merida thought that she had seen a shadow up above. Before she could take a second look, they crashed into land. Unfortunately, Merida had hit her head, hard, on the pole. With black starting to creep into the edges of her vision, she saw a black shape hit the ground in front of her, before passing out.

OOXO

It was just a regular day on the island of Berk. They had gotten plenty of rain for the crops, the sheep were just starting to have their lambs, and everyone was in a very good mood, even Stoick, chief of the tribe. It was just another exciting day for Hiccup, since he was going to start training an orphaned Hideous Zippleback he and the gang had found the other day. Slipping out of bed, he hurried downstairs, as fast as his prosthetic leg would allow him, at least. It was a sacrifice that Hiccup had had to pay for saving all of humankind and dragon kind, and it was worth it.

"_Well, it could be worse. I could be missing both of my legs. Or both of my arms."_

As Hiccup came downstairs, Toothless instantly roused himself from the fire and dashed toward his master and friend. Bracing himself, Hiccup waited till Toothless had settled down before patting him on the head.

"Hey, buddy, how about after we finish training today, we go flying?"

Of course, Toothless was always excited for flying. Hiccup shared the excitement. The feeling was unlike anything else he had ever felt. The wind in his face, soaring past the clouds, doing loop-de-loops through the air… it was a magical moment.

As Hiccup walked alongside his friend, the villagers all greeted him with wide smiles. It seemed that everyone was feeling good this morning. No big surprise, since the weather today was unusual for the island of Berk.

When Hiccup had entered the arena, he found the rest of the gang trying, and failing, to calm down the emerald green Hideous Zippleback baby, which was starting to use its special gas-and-spark attack. Of course, Tuffnut was the one to get his butt set on fire.

"I'm on fire, I'm on fire, I'm on fire!"

"Tuffnut, stop, drop, and roll!" Fishlegs yelled at him.

Once the fire was put out, Tuffnut began to back away from the baby, which was now making a chortling sound and approaching ever closer.

"GET AWAY!" Tuffnut screamed, running right across to the other side of the arena.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup slowly approached the baby dragon, making sure not to startle it. As the baby noticed Hiccup approaching, Hiccup began to soothe the baby,

"It's okay, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you."

Holding out his hand, Hiccup waited. After a few moments, the baby approached his hand and began to rub its heads against it.

"Well, now, you're not so bad now, are you?"

Squeaking happily, it toddled over to Toothless and began to rub against his leg. An expression crossed Toothless' face, which could only be described as amusement. After arranging to find a foster mother for the baby, Hiccup asked the others,

"Well, who's up for a little flying?"

Of course, everyone agreed. Mounting their dragons, they took to the sky. Hiccup, of course, went soaring above the clouds with Toothless, while the others were doing their various flying tricks below him. As Hiccup and Toothless flew higher and higher over the clouds, they spotted a huge thunderhead on the horizon.

"Man, I've never seen a thunderhead that big before. We'd better turn back."

However, before Hiccup and Toothless could go to warn the others, they spotted a ship that was going closer and closer to the threat.

"Hiccup, they're about to go right into the storm. We gotta help them," Astrid said.

"Agreed, but don't get too close. We won't be much help if we get struck by lightning."

Knowing the risks, they dove in, just in time to see the sail of the ship crash onto the deck. Split seconds later, they crashed on the shores of Berk. As Toothless landed on the ship, they saw that a red-haired girl had hit her head on the main pole of the ship. Before they could react, three red-haired identical boys came scurrying out from where they had been knocked over. They stared in awe at the dragon and his rider, but were immediately concerned for their sister. There was also among the passengers a girl with short, brown hair, with a lizard on her shoulder, a buff, red-haired man, a dark-haired woman, and someone who had to be the captain of the vessel, rubbing his head in pain.

"Merida? Merida! Wake up," the dark-haired woman said, trying to rouse the girl.

"It's okay, we're here to help. We live on this island. We'll take you to our village," Hiccup said, lifting the girl onto Toothless.

OOXO

As Merida regained consciousness, it took a while for her to realize where she was. She wasn't on the ship anymore, that was for certain. She was lying on a bed that looked into a kitchen. Hearing footsteps behind her, she reached for her bow, realizing that she didn't have it. She turned, ready to defend herself, only to see a skinny boy about her age stumbling down the stairs. She wondered why, until she saw that his left leg was made out of metal.

"Hey. Sorry if I startled you. We found you and the others on the shore of Berk, so me and my friends brought you here. Don't worry, the others are fine."

"Who… are you?"

"My name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Merida chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, it's a stupid name. Our parents make them up so they can scare away gnomes and trolls. Pretty stupid, right?"

"I'll say."

As she looked around further, she froze, as she saw something huge and black near the fireplace. As it came toward them, Merida realized, with awe, that it was a dragon.

"Now, calm down. I know that this seems wrong, but we trained dragons, so he won't harm you."

"You befriended a dragon? But, they're supposed to be creatures that control the land and make it prosperous. How did you befriend a dragon?"

"Dragons… control the land? Where did you hear about that?"

"From my country of Scotland. Dragons are supposed to be beneficial creatures, sometimes almost to the rank of the gods. Now, how did you befriend a dragon?"

Still not getting what Merida was talking about, Hiccup began to tell her the tale of when they used to kill dragons and when Hiccup had first trained Toothless. At the end of the tale, the door opened, revealing Hiccup's father, Stoick, who was checking on Merida.

"Well, how's she doing, Hiccup?"

Once Stoick had entered, Merida had frozen in horror. He was wearing a Viking helmet. That meant that they were both… _VIKINGS!_

"You're… VIKINGS!" Merida screeched in fear, spotting her bow on a nearby table. Streaking past Hiccup and Stoick, she grabbed her bow and said,

"Now, I'm warning you. I'm an expert with this bow, so you better stand down."

"Whoa, what's the big deal? So what if we are Vikings?"

"Well, let me tell you something, Mr. I-just-happened-to-train-a-dragon, my father fought your kind before. You raided our lands, pillaged us, and murdered people. You nearly killed my dad, and let me tell you, he's not going to back down, if that's what you're thinking."

Five seconds later, Fergus had obviously figured out what was going on, too, as the sound of fighting was coming from the courtyard outside.

"That would by my father, the King of Scotland, so, if you want to be spared, you'll stand down before he gets here."

"Wait… your father is a… king?" Hiccup asked, quite startled.

"Oh no, you're not going to lure me into the whole "you don't know what I'm talking about," gag. I know that you know what I'm talking about, you're just trying to catch me off guard, like the cowardly Viking you are."

Just then, the door burst open.

"Merida, leave these brutes to me. You just get out of here."

"Whoa, hey, listen sir, we never invaded your land, ever. Heck, we've never raided anywhere, I swear," Hiccup said, not comfortable with the situation that was starting to unfold.

"Oh yeah, then how can you claim to have tamed dragons? They're powerful spirits that are close to the gods. Unless your beast is an evil spirit, which I wouldn't doubt, seeing as how you Vikings are just the same as them," Merida said, with eyes narrowed.

Toothless growled at this statement, ready to defend his master if necessary. Coming through the door at that moment were Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs.

"Please, we're not going to harm you," Astrid said, trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah, we just saved your butts, you could at least thank us or something," Snotlout retaliated.

"Yeah, could we keep the peace, please?" Fishlegs whimpered, not wanting a full-out battle to occur.

"Now, if we had really wanted to hold you captive, wouldn't we have put you in a dungeon?" Stoick asked.

Merida, still not convinced by the Vikings' logic, since they were probably trying to make them comfortable enough so they could take them by surprise, said,

"Alright, let's say we believe you. But, if you try to do anything, we will retaliate. Got it?"

"Heh, heh. Gotcha," Hiccup replied, gulping. This was going to be very interesting.

OOXO

**Well, that could have gone better. Anyway, you'll see what happens in the next chapter. Please review! P.S. I actually looked up if the ancient Scots knew about dragons, and, apparently, they had lots of energy around them, so wherever they had been, there would be lots of energy. They've even been depicted next to the gods of Celtic mythology. Stick around for the next chapter!**


	3. A Shocking Experience

When Princesses Meet Dragons

Chapter 3: A Shocking Experience

**Hey, I'm back. Just so you all know, things are going to get pretty steamy around Berk. You'll see what I mean in just a minute. Enjoy!**

OOXO

The day after their ship had crashed on the shores of Berk, Merida was carefully sneaking through the nearby woods, trying to shoot rabbits for her family to eat. Merida didn't think that she could trust the Vikings to give them food. After all, with their devious ways, they'd probably poison it. Then they could just sail into Scotland and take the country for themselves, once the land's rulers were dead. You couldn't take any chances with Vikings. Merida had heard enough stories of them from her father to know what they were dealing with now. Even though that Hiccup character seemed friendly, he could turn rogue at any moment of any day. It just wasn't safe to trust him, even if he had a metal leg. And then there was his father, Stoick. Merida figured that he was a pretty good fighter. No way could she be alone near him.

Right when Merida was about to kill a nice-looking rabbit, a huge shadow sent it scattering deeper into the forest. Cursing under her breath, Merida looked up and shook her fist toward the sky. It was that Hiccup again, soaring through the sky on his accursed dragon, which she still didn't believe. After all, dragons were revered creatures, almost to the point of gods. How could dragons be tamed by Vikings? The idea was absolutely preposterous.

Figuring that she should keep looking, Merida stumbled deeper into the woods. Several minutes passed before she spotted a rabbit hole. Crouching down, she saw that a rabbit must have just entered by the fresh marks on the ground. Deciding to wait it out, Merida hid behind a tree, only to discover an unusually large hole near the base of it. As she peered through the blackness, curiosity got the better of her. Bringing along her bow, since she never left her only means of defense behind, she slid down the hole, sliding straight underneath the tree. As she wandered down the tunnel, she wondered what could have made this hole. As the light began to fade the deeper she went, she heard something strange. Peering into the darkness, she heard whispering recessing from the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Merida called.

Suddenly, she heard a low growl approaching from the darkness. Before Merida could back away, a hideous beast appeared and roared at her, showing its many teeth that were circling around in its mouth. Screaming in fear, Merida raced for the tunnel entrance, clawing at the roots to pull herself out. She didn't expect a force to eject her out of the tunnel. Gasping in shock, she managed to grab a branch before she fell back to the ground. Shaking from the amount of adrenaline coursing through her body, she looked down just in time to see spikes slicing through the air toward her. Knowing that the only way to avoid them would be to drop, she let go, nearly being pierced by several of the deadly projectiles. As she collapsed onto the ground, she watched in horror as the beast emerged out of the hole, breathing powerful rings of fire, which showed that it was a type of dragon. Sprinting to her feet, Merida began to run back toward the village. As she raced past a group of trees, several spikes pierced straight through their trunks, tumbling straight into her path. Eyes widening in horror, she frantically looked around for an alternate exit. Spotting a bramble thicket nearby, she began to stumble through it, seeing no other way to escape. As she heard the monster approaching, she quickly crouched down, praying that it wouldn't spot her. The sound of its tail cracking against the air slowly faded out. After a few moments, Merida lifted her head cautiously. She saw downed trees, scorched grass, but no dragon. However, just as she breathed a huge sigh of relief, she heard a huff right behind her. Slowly turning around, Merida saw, with horror, that the dragon had managed to sneak up behind her and was now preparing to burn her to a crisp. Closing her eyes in defeat, she suddenly heard a roar from up above. As Merida and the dragon looked up toward the sky, a blur of black rocketed down, knocking the hideous dragon through several trees.

"Get out of here, Merida. I'll handle this guy," Hiccup yelled.

Just as she was about to flee, she saw that the dragon had knocked Toothless and Hiccup into another tree. As Toothless picked himself up, he realized that his master had been knocked cold. As the dragon advanced toward them, Toothless tried to defend his master from the menace. Knowing that Toothless had no chance against his enemy, Merida reached for her bow and aimed an arrow at the creature. Time seemed to stop as Merida took careful aim. As she fired, the creature writhed in agony as the arrow pierced one of its eyes. It was about to attack her, until a burst of sunlight shone through the thick trees. Shying away from the sunlight, it began to slither away back to its hole. Making sure that it wouldn't come back, Merida raced toward Hiccup. Before she could reach him, Toothless growled at her, not trusting her after her tirade the day before. Setting her bow down, to show him that she wasn't going to hurt his master, she knelt down and saw that a bump was starting to form on his forehead. Knowing that the bump could result in a concussion and that it was too far from the village to walk, Merida lifted the scrawny boy on his mount. As Merida came out of the trees, she saw that she had walked a long ways from Berk. Staring across the water, she saw Berk on the other side of the island. There was no way they could run all the way there. Sighing, Merida mounted Toothless, preparing to take to the air.

"Come on, boy. Do your thing. Fly us back now. Come on."

Toothless stared at her with an expression that she could've sworn was mocking her. Rolling his eyes, he flipped his tail forward for her to see that there was a device that replaced a missing fin.

"You… can't fly without that other fin, can you?"

Shaking his head, he then wiggled his body to make a clinking sound. Looking at Toothless' left side, she saw a pedal of some kind that was attached to the device. Apparently, the pedal controlled which direction the fan turned, thus causing him to fly in a certain direction. Merida knew that she would somehow have to figure out in which direction to turn it so they could get back. Taking to the sky, Merida decided to experiment.

"Okay, let's try… this way."

As Merida pushed the pedal a little bit forward, they were sent into a dive straight for the water. Screaming, Merida fumbled with the pedal, praying that she would get it right. Turning it a little bit backwards, she pulled back at a high altitude. Sighing with relief, she spotted the other Viking teens flying over Berk. As they spotted them, they zipped over with expressions of concern apparent on their faces.

"What happened?" Astrid asked, clearly worried.

"It was a dragon attack. He… saved me."

"What did it look like?" Fishlegs asked, always ready to get the facts of the situation.

"Well, it was in a hole in the ground…"

"You saw a Whispering Death in the woods?" Astrid asked, in a shrill voice.

"Yes, I suppose so, if you're so confident about that statement."

As they flew back to Berk, Merida began to explain how she had happened to be in the woods and how she had come across the Whispering Death. Once they had landed in the village square, the other Vikings gathered around and listened to Merida's tale, fear evident on their faces. Of course, all of this commotion was enough to summon Stoick, who immediately wanted an explanation. Patiently repeating the fact that a very dangerous dragon was residing in the woods, Stoick warned the others to stay out of the woods, then brought his unconscious son to his house, with a very worried Toothless accompanying him. Of course, Merida's family and Rapunzel had heard of the incident as well. Merida had to promise her mother that she would never go into the woods again, and for the rest of the day, she couldn't get Hiccup, the boy who had saved her life, out of her mind.

OOXO

**Well, an encounter with a Whispering Death! I'm pretty sure you all saw that one coming once I mentioned the hole in the ground. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Tense Situations

When Princesses Meet Dragons

Chapter 4: Tense Situations

**Well, the atmosphere around Berk is pretty tense, what with a Whispering Death taking residence in the woods nearby. Hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

High above the village of Berk, Merida and Rapunzel were seated on a seaside cliff that overlooked the entire island. Watching the Viking teens' dragons practicing their aerial maneuvers, Merida began to doubt her suspicions before. After all, if Vikings were really blood-thirsty and cruel, how come Hiccup had saved her? Maybe it was a way of leading her off track, to make it seem like they were kind and compassionate. However, she wasn't sure anymore. When they had first come here, Rapunzel had never doubted the Vikings for a second and had been shocked by Merida's outburst. However, Rapunzel could never think ill of anyone, and it drove Merida insane. Didn't she know that they were living among fierce, blood-thirsty Vikings? Apparently, Rapunzel had never heard of them before. How could she not hear about them before? Had they never attacked Germany? If that was the case, then she was extremely lucky. She didn't have to hear the horrifying tales of how the invaders would kill every innocent in sight, raid their homes, and kidnap young children, making them their slaves forevermore. She didn't have to hear about their cruel, heartless gods who sent their followers to claim the lands around. Merida remembered when she was a little girl playing around on the floor of her mother's room while Elinor was knitting a quilt. She remembered the great storm outside, with lightning flashing and thunder booming. She had screamed and hid underneath the blanket, afraid that the Norse Thunder god, Thor, would kidnap her, never to be seen again, for she had heard frightening tales of them from her father. She had heard of the one-eyed Odin, who had two ravens and two wolves as his servants, Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard, Sif, woman warrior, and countless other deities of their foes. However, after hearing how there was a goddess, Iounn, who gave the Asgardians golden apples to keep themselves young, she had become less afraid of them. After all, what gods had to keep themselves young? It was all a joke.

As the dragons nearby began to execute extreme aerial maneuvers, Merida heard the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, arguing as usual.

"Hey, Tuff, I wanted to turn left."

"Well, I want to go right, so I'm going right."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Hiccup, who had recovered from his accident, came soaring in with Toothless, more agile than the rest of the dragons put together. Merida and Rapunzel watched in awe as Hiccup and Toothless did several loop-de-loops, twists, and turns through the air. When they had landed, everyone applauded them, even Merida and Rapunzel.

"You're really good at flying. Do you think that I could try?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I don't see why not," Hiccup said, helping Rapunzel onto Toothless.

Gripping the reins, Rapunzel brought Toothless to the edge of the cliff, excitement crossing her face as he prepared to jump. With Hiccup guiding her on what to do, Rapunzel brought Toothless up at an angle, just skimming the ocean below. Even though Merida was awed by how quickly her friend had learned how to fly, she still rolled her eyes, thinking it all pathetic nonsense. No one would ever catch her on a dragon, not even if they offered her eternal youth. However, some feeling deep inside of her wanted to break free and join the others.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Merida. There's no way I will ride the mounts of my enemies, even if they are tame."_

"Come on, Merida. You've got to try this," Rapunzel called to Merida, cheering in delight as she twirled in the air.

"_Well, maybe it wouldn't be that bad," _she thought to herself.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Standing on the cliff, she waved to Astrid. Coasting in, Astrid asked, with a smirk,

"You couldn't take it anymore, could you?"

Shaking her head, Merida promptly mounted Stormfly and held on as they took off, the ground quickly being replaced with whooshing air that blew Merida's hair wildly. That's when she felt something that she had never felt before. Now she understood the feeling that Hiccup always told her about; the feeling of flying. The wind in her face, the speed, the adrenaline, skimming the clouds… she felt truly free.

"Hey, Astrid," Snotlout called, pulling up beside them on his dragon, Hookfang, "you want to race?"

"You're on!"

Even though Hookfang could fly twice as fast as Stormfly, they still managed to get neck-and-neck to each other as they approached the rock pillars that stood tall from the sea. Past these columns, Merida saw an incredible sight, one that she thought she would never see with her own eyes. A huge flock of dragons were gathering around the caves on the bottom of the cliffs, now that the tide was out. There were all kinds and colors of them, more than Merida could count.

"They're going to the caves to get away from the heat. Just because they're fireproof, doesn't mean they can stand intense heat for too long," Astrid said.

"Hey, come on, you guys. I'm not going to stick around for long," Snotlout taunted, speeding around the corner of the cliff.

As Stormfly sped up after him, Merida heard a distant rumble in the distance. Glancing to the right, she saw a thunderhead rapidly descending on the island.

"Astrid, Snotlout, look over there," Merida said.

Merida's eyes widened when she saw ominous shapes in the cloud. With shock, she realized that there were several dragons, which were breathing white-hot flames and were crackling with electricity. The next moment, the thunderhead was right on top of them. Squinting through the clouds, Merida screamed as one of the dragons descended right on top of them. Barely missing the burst of flame that it aimed at them, Astrid spotted Hiccup and Rapunzel pulling up beside them.

"Come on, we got to get out of here," Hiccup yelled, leading the others toward the village.

With blinding lightning and deafening thunder, Merida couldn't even tell where they even were anymore. As Toothless charged for one of the dragons, it sent electricity soaring toward them. Knowing that she wouldn't have any other chance like this, Merida whipped out her bow from behind her and aimed an arrow, timing the energy blasts. Right when the dragon was caught off guard by Toothless ramming into it, Merida sent her arrow flying into its chest. Roaring in pain, it soared off out of sight. With dousing rain now pouring from the heavens, Merida didn't have to worry about her hair getting in the way, since it was now plastered on her back. Sending out arrow after arrow, Merida managed to drive off the dragons, who were roaring in frustration. Once they left, the sky suddenly cleared up and they all safely landed back on Berk. Of course, no one could ignore the fact that a huge thunderstorm had just occurred, so the village square was crowded with worried Vikings. After Hiccup had explained what had happened, Gobber, the village blacksmith, shook his head with worry.

"Oh, great. First the Whispering Death, now Skrills? What next? A flock of Monstrous Nightmares?"

Rolling his eyes, wondering why Gobber always had to make things like this worse, Stoick began to address the panicked villagers.

"Listen, I know that this seems bad, but there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"It's the strangers, Stoick. They're the reason for all of these mishaps. You heard that little brat's speech. Her family doesn't trust us. They probably called upon their gods to drive bad luck on us. We must get rid of them," a cantankerous old villager named Mildew said.

Before Merida could confront him, Stoick began to bring back the peace.

"Now, we don't know that for sure. After all, we've had rouge dragons before. I don't see why this is any different. Now, the important thing we should do now is to keep our heads. The last thing we need is to jump to conclusions."

The villagers, greatly respecting Stoick, were calmed and began to prepare for more possible attacks. As Hiccup and his friends headed toward the training arena, Merida began to race after them.

"Hiccup, wait!"

Motioning his friends to keep going, Hiccup waited for Merida to speak. Catching her breath, Merida began,

"Look, me and my family are not doing this. You've got to believe that. To prove it, we'll help you take care of your problem."

"I know that you and your family aren't responsible for this. However, the help would be greatly appreciated. Why don't I teach you and Rapunzel to train dragons?"

OOXO

**Oh yeah, the princesses are going dragon-style! Hope you liked the chapter and please review! BTW, the scene where Merida is remembering when her mother was still a human in the movie is the scene I chose for Merida's fear of Thor. Also, the Viking gods really weren't immortal! If you don't believe me, look up the goddess of youth, Iounn, and see for yourself.**


	5. Bonding with Dragons

When Princesses Meet Dragons

Chapter 5: Bonding with Dragons

**Well, now you'll all know which dragons Merida and Rapunzel get. Btw, it's not going to be any of the dragons the rest of the teens ride. I figured that would be pretty boring, since there are so many more out there than those. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

As Merida and Rapunzel entered the training arena, Hiccup gave them fair warning.

"Now, you all have to remember, the dragons in here can be a bit wild, so you're going to have to keep your distance until they trust you."

Opening a door off to the side, Hiccup led the princesses into a side room, where dragons waiting to be trained lived. As they passed a certain cage, Merida was confused as to why it was locked, seeing as how there was nothing in it. Before she could bring it up, she shrieked as a dark-red dragon materialized out of thin air. Quickly backing up, Merida sighed with relief as it turned away from her.

"Like I said before, you have to be careful about the dragons in here. By the way, that was a Changewing. They can change the color of their skin to match their backgrounds, thus giving them a heightened advantage over their enemies."

A rumble in a corner attracted Rapunzel, leading her to another cage in the corner, where a gigantic brown dragon lay on the ground. She observed that its left wing was tilted in an odd position. Pascal tried to keep Rapunzel away, since he had been pretty shaken up by dragons, what with the thunderstorm and all. However, she was not going to back down. Quietly approaching, she further saw that the dragon's wings had razor-sharp edges and that its left wing was broken, by the way the dragon dragged it along the ground. As it looked up at her, it growled softly, warning her to back off. Not wanting to disturb it anymore, Rapunzel began to slowly back away, only for the dragon to start writhing and whining. Wondering what was wrong, she saw that the dragon was trying to get to a spot on its right wing. Once she saw it try to rub its wing against the ground, Rapunzel knew what the problem was. Approaching cautiously, she carefully reached her hand in and began to scratch it. Immediately, the dragon calmed down and rumbled happily. As Hiccup approached, he stared in awe at the sight.

"Rapunzel, that's a Timberjack. No one's ever gotten that close to him before. How did you know that he needed that spot scratched?"

"I don't know. I just… knew."

As she turned away, she jumped as the Timberjack bumped his nose into her back.

"I think he likes you," Hiccup chuckled, as the dragon tried to nuzzle Rapunzel's neck, with Pascal staring petrified all the while.

As the Timberjack stood up to his full height, Rapunzel and Merida stared, speechless at how tall he really was, nearly touching the ceiling. It immediately fell back down, whining in pain.

"It's his wing. We don't know how, but somehow he broke it, maybe in a fall, or something," Hiccup explained, staring with sympathy at the dragon.

"Merida, what are you doing here?" a voice shrieked, belonging to Einor, who had just entered and was stomping toward her daughter.

"Mum, I can explain. With all of the attacks recently, I figured that we should help them. They'll need all the help they can get."

"Merida, I know you want to help, and I appreciate that, but do you really want to take this risk? You can't just go train a dragon! What if you get hurt? What if you lose an arm?"

"It's alright, Mum. I won't lose an arm, or a leg, or anything. Hiccup was the one to first train a dragon. He knows what to do. Please, Mum. Just give me a chance."

Staring at her determined daughter, Elinor sighed,

"Alright, you might as well. I have to tell you, though, your father still isn't comfortable around here. I know that Hiccup and the others have been very kind to us, but your father still doesn't trust them. He keeps staring at them, thinking that they'll stab him in the back. So, I don't think your father would approve of you gallivanting off through the skies on a dragon. However, I'll try to convince him that it's alright."

"Thanks, Mum. You and Dad won't regret this."

"I sure hope that's the case," Elinor mumbled, making sure to not get too close to any dragons as she exited the room.

OOXO

"Now, you have to make sure you visit your dragon everyday, so he can get used to you," Hiccup reminded Rapunzel, as they made their way back to the village square from the arena. The Timberjack, whom Rapunzel had dubbed Jack, had wanted her to stay, after she had managed to bind his wing. His whining could still be heard from the arena, causing all of the Vikings to wonder if another invasion was upon them. The Vikings had been very irritable recently, what with expecting a horde of dragons to descend on them any day now. Mildew wasn't helping with the tension, still convinced that the foreigners were to blame. He was even then trying to convince the others to banish them to Outcast Island, which was going unnoticed, since he was a little looney in the their eyes.

Fergus wasn't handling things too well, either. He'd be walking along then suddenly whip around with his sword drawn, convinced that a Viking would try a sneak attack. Elinor figured that her husband's nervousness was going a bit too far. After all, none of them had tried to hurt them. However, Fergus was not going to be moved by his wife's logic, since his fight with the Vikings all those years ago was still fresh in his mind. He especially didn't like the fact that his daughter was going to ride a dragon to combat the rogue dragons. That was the absolute last thing he wanted her to do. Not only did he not want her to get hurt, he also didn't want her to hang out with Hiccup. Even though he seemed harmless, he was the Viking chief's son. No telling what could happen to his daughter with him around.

Merida understood her father's feelings about her training, what with her encounter with the Changewing.

She still didn't understand what dragon she was going to get. Raunzel had already gotten a Timberjack, which couldn't bear to be away from her for two minutes, let alone an entire day. There were all sorts of choices to pick, but, for some reason, she just couldn't choose which one.

Figuring that another visit to the arena wouldn't hurt, Merida began to stroll up the path, passing a bunch of Vikings preparing, acting as if the world were going to end. Even if they didn't believe in Mildew's rantings, they were still a bit suspicious. What if the old man was right, after all? What if he was right for once? Either way, they didn't want to take any chances with the foreigners, so they kept their distance. As Merida passed by them, they gave her suspicious glances. Ignoring them, Merida skipped up the path and saw Hiccup trying to tame a Snaptrapper, a four-headed dragon. Figuring that she shouldn't bother him, Merida quietly snuck past and entered the room where the other dragons were being kept. As Merida reminded herself to be careful around the Changewing's cage, it appeared from out of nowhere, staring at her curiously.

"Hey there, Merida. How's it going?" Rapunzel said from the corner, stroking her Timberjack's head.

"Nothing much. I'm just trying to figure out what dragon I should pick."

"Well, Hiccup said you should probably get the Changewing."

At that moment, the dragon began to sniff Merida's hand in curiosity. It immediately whipped back, growling at the sight of Merida's bow. Remembering when Hiccup had told her about training Toothless, she removed her bow and tossed it into a corner, far enough so she wouldn't be able to reach it. Still not convinced, the Changewing sniffed her, making sure she didn't have a dagger or anything else hidden somewhere. Making sure not to startle it, Merida quietly approached, reaching out her hand. A few seconds followed before it cautiously pushed its head through and began to nuzzle her hand. Hardly believing what was happening right in front of her, Merida gently moved her hand up and down the dragon's face, still taking precautions not to make any sudden and unexpected movements. After a while, once Merida had left, she knew that she had found her dragon.

OOXO

**Well, now you know what dragons the princesses get. Were there other types of dragons that you thought could go well with Merida and Rapunzel? If so, you could put it in a review. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Let the Training Begin!

When Princesses Meet Dragons

Chapter 6: Let the Training Begin!

**So, now is where things are going to get a wee bit catastrophic, so prepare for a lot of practice and a LOT of guidance. Hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

It was several days since Merida and Rapunzel had chosen their dragons, and they were now ready to train them. When Rapunzel entered the dragon room, Jack eagerly raced to the edge of his cage, waiting to be nuzzled by her. Of course, Pascal was still absolutely terrified of him, even if they were technically related, being reptiles and all. After all, Jack was so much bigger than the little chameleon was. The dragon easily towered over him, and he wasn't comfortable with Rapunzel riding him. What if he suddenly turned rogue on them? What if he bucked them off?

As Rapunzel led Jack out into the arena, he stared at her curiously, wondering what she had in mind.

"Okay, Rapunzel, your dragon is cooperating. Now, hop on and let him walk a little, so he can get used to carrying you," Hiccup instructed, standing by on the sidelines with Toothless, in case things got out of hand.

As Rapunzel clambered up onto her dragon's neck, he stared at her in shock, wondering what she was trying to do. As she urged him to walk, he used the hooks on his gigantic wings to pull himself along the ground. This was easy for him to do, since his wing didn't hurt that much to walk. It just wasn't ready to take to the air yet.

As several Vikings stared through the bars of the arena, watching the astounding spectacle before them, one of them suddenly sneezed, spooking Jack enough to whip his tail toward the bystanders, whacking off a huge portion of the bars separating the Vikings from the dragon. Screaming in fright, they took off, not wanting to risk getting hit by the extremely thick tail. When Jack had been startled, Rapunzel had hung on to his neck for dear life, having been swept off balance by his sudden movement. Pulling herself up, she giggled nervously, looking very sheepish.

"Eh… oops, sorry about that," she apologized, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"It's okay, no one got hurt. We'll just have to be a bit more cautious around him, make sure we don't do anything sudden. Well, I think we'll move on to Merida now," Hiccup announced, gesturing for her to come forward.

Strolling forward with her dragon, who she had named Scathach, after the legendary woman warrior of mythology, Merida climbed onto her dragon, ready for any instructions. Everything seemed to be going great, until Scathach suddenly lunged up into the air. Caught off guard by the sudden reaction, Merida was desperately clinging onto her dragon's neck, screaming her head off.

"Hold on, Merida. Don't let go," Hiccup called after her, sprinting up into the air after her with the other teens.

Eyes watering at the speed of her dragon, Merida tightly shut her eyes as Scathach performed several loop-de-loops through the air. As Hiccup and Toothless quickly approached the runaway dragon, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout were maneuvering their dragons so they could box in the Changewing. As they began to steadily close in on their target, Scathach suddenly dove straight down, causing immediate chaos. Having been caught off guard by the sudden change of direction, the twins, planning on ramming Scathach between their dragon and Toothless, accidentally rammed into Toothless. Whipping around in confusion, the two dragons managed to whack Hookfang with their tails, causing all of them to plunge toward the ocean. Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Astrid spotted Scathach make the sudden dive then disappear.

"Where'd she go?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, I know that you probably know this, but Changewings can blend into their surroundings."

However, as both of them were soon to find out, the dragon's camouflage ability wouldn't work if she had a passenger on her back. Spotting the unmistakable fiery red hair of Merida, they promptly took off, with Fishlegs calling out to Astrid to wait up.

"Why do I always get left behind?" Fishlegs groaned, trying to wake up Meatlug, who had fallen asleep mid-flight.

Having finally woken up Meatlug, Fishlegs tried to follow after Astrid, but was caught off guard when Toothless and the others landed on top of him. Just before they plummeted into the ocean, the dragons managed to swoop back into the air, all very shaken up by the incident.

"Oh, it is on now!" Tuffnut yelled, not wanting to look like a complete idiot in front of the others.

Soaring back into the air, the gang kept a close eye out, trying to spot Merida among the clouds. Just as they passed through a rather large cloud, they spotted a blur of green rush right past them, which happened to be Merida. As the gang kept up alongside her, Scathach suddenly made a sharp turn to the right, whipping her tail against Toothless' face, which caused him to roar in anger. As Snotlout and Hookfang came up neck and neck to the runaways, Astrid and Stormfly came swooping down, managing to knock into Scathach before she could pull another escape maneuver. Since they had managed to pin the rogue dragon so she couldn't escape, the gang managed to lead her back to the arena. On the way there, Hiccup was a little bit suspicious, wondering why she hadn't tried to shoot acid at them yet. She had held back when she had first seen Merida and when the gang was chasing after her.

Gracefully landing in the arena, Hiccup and Toothless began to cautiously lead the Changewing back into her cage, making sure that she didn't try anything. Surprisingly, she seemed willing enough, so they led her back with no problem. Usually, the dragons would act like they were heading to their doom, trying to burn anyone nearby to a crisp. Once they had safely locked her back up, Hiccup began to ponder on why Scathach was so tame. What if she had been around people before?

Having watched the entire scenario, Rapunzel came running up to Merida.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't know what could've set her off like that."

"It could've been being outside. She probably couldn't resist," Astrid said, trying to investigate the situation.

"Well, one thing's for sure; you all have a long way to go," Hiccup said, mentally preparing himself for any more mishaps like that.

OOXO

**Well, there you have it! I'm so, so sorry for the long update. My parents have put a time limit on how long I spend on the computer, and I have a habit of looking at YouTube videos early in the morning. Also, sometimes it just skips my mind. I will try to update as soon as possible. P.S. The name of Merida's dragon, Scathach, is the name of a Scottish woman warrior from mythology. I just wanted to have a name that would have been recognized by the anicient Scots, to make it more authentic.**


	7. When Dragons Attack!

When Princesses Meet Dragons

Chapter 7: When Dragons Attack!

**Yes, like the title suggests, there's going to be some serious dragon butt-kicking. And believe me, there's going to be a lot of action!**

OOXO

Two weeks had passed since Scathach's meltdown. Of course, Elinor had chastised her daughter thoroughly after the incident, reminding her that dragons were wild, end of discussion. She did not believe that she would be able to tame her without getting killed. What was worse, Merida's brothers were starting to get into dragons as well. Elinor had spotted them on top of a Gronckle, thinking of riding it into the sky. Thankfully, Stoick had come around and had gotten them down. This made Fergus furious for two reasons: one, his sons were starting to be influenced by all of the nonsense, and two, who knows what that Viking chief could have done to his boys.

Of course, all of this grudge-holding was making Elinor weary. Why did her husband have to be so suspicious? It was clear to her that the Vikings were friendly and only trying to help. She was glad that Rapunzel shared the same view, who also wondered why they were acting hostile to them.

To Merida, none of this mattered. What was important was that they get off this island soon. Sure, she wanted to help the Vikings to get to the root of all of their problems that they had been having, but, overall, she just wanted to leave this accursed place. She didn't know what had made her do it, anyway. Why on earth had she offered to help? Was it because she wanted to return the favor when Hiccup had saved her from the Whispering Death? Or… was it something more?

When Merida began to head up the trail toward the training arena, she glanced toward her right, staring into the black abyss of the forest. Visions of a Whispering Death racing towards her gave her the shudders. She did not even want to think about the possibility of something else roaming through the dark, waiting to drag her into the depths.

Not wanting her mother to know that she was continuing with her training, Merida began sneaking to the arena in the dead of night, when Scathach would be wide awake. Apparently, she was most active at that time, which gave Merida a great excuse to sneak out.

Darting across the arena, she snuck into the room where all of the dragons were kept, careful not to disturb any of them. Unlocking Scathach's cage, she led her out to the arena, hoping to discipline her further.

As of late, her dragon had been cooperating quite nicely. She hadn't taken off into the sky without warning anymore. She was even learning to cooperate with Merida when they were flying. As an added bonus, Hiccup had made a sort of leather armor with some Changewing skin, so when Scathach turned a certain color, the armor that Merida wore would change into that color as well, making it easier to sneak up on enemies.

As Merida took off into the sky, she draped the leather armor over her, just as Scathach vanished into the surroundings. The feeling of being invisible to the eyes of man and beast was truly remarkable. It made her feel as if she could be truly free, with no one to spot and criticize her. She didn't have to worry about walking properly, eating properly, or anything of the kind. During this time, she felt as if she could soar over the ocean forever.

However, the feeling was not to last, for right then, everything started to happen all at once. Just as Merida and Scathach broke through a thick layer of clouds, they ran into a very peculiar one. Squinting into the depths, Merida saw something huge writhing inside of it. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time, Merida braced herself. As they rammed through the cloud, Merida realized that the huge monster that she saw was actually a bunch of little dragons concealed in the cloud. Luckily, since she and her dragon were both blending in with the surroundings, the dragons never spotted them. No sooner did Merida comprehend the first batch of dragons, then a horde of Monstrous Nightmares came barreling past them, nearly knocking Merida off. Glancing toward the island again, she saw huge waves closing in, with huge sea monsters in their midst. Knowing that she would have to get back fast, Merida managed to zoom past the fog and sea dragons with ease. However, there was still the Monstrous Nightmares to reckon with. Nearly neck-and-neck with them, Merida dove down toward the village and landed in the square. Racing toward Stoick's house, which just had to be on top of a hill, Merida frantically banged on the door. After several minutes, a very grumpy-looking Stoick banged the door open.

"What on Midgard is going on here? Merida, what are you doing? Can't you see it's the middle of the night?"

"Stoick, there're dragons coming toward the island. I think there's going to be another attack."

Of course, that roused the chief enough to run out into the square, yelling for everyone to wake up. As Hiccup and Toothless ran out of the house, huge columns of boiling water began to rain down on the village. As one of them splashed into several trees, they melted in a matter of seconds. A panicked scream echoed from the bay as another column of the deadly water sprayed dangerously close to the houses. Running toward the sound, Merida was horrified to see Rapunzel caught under a giant tree branch, which had been melted off of a nearby tree. Before she could race over to help, she was suddenly engulfed by a thick cloud of fog. Spinning around, Merida spotted the tiny dragons she had seen earlier, which were now swarming in around her. Sprinting past them, Merida crashed headlong into Astrid, who had also heard Rapunzel's screams.

"Merida, by Odin's beard, what are you doing out here? You should get inside. This is no job for a starter to dragons. You should get back inside."

"I'm not a kid, you know. I can handle myself."

Not bothering to argue when a dragon attack was occurring, Astrid and Merida raced toward Rapunzel, trying to lift the giant tree branch.

"Look out!" Rapunzel screamed, as another plume of boiling water came cascading toward the island.

Managing to drag Rapunzel out just in time, they all dove toward cover, just barely avoiding being boiled. Before they could catch their breath, the Monstrous Nightmares came soaring down, cloaked in roaring flames, ready to ambush anyone who happened to be in their way. As they crashed into the village, sending several houses aflame, they began to spread their terror to the residents. Gripping her hammer tightly, Astrid charged toward the nearest one, screaming at the top of her lungs to get its attention. As it turned toward the Viking girl, it lost all interest in the two princesses. Knowing that her arrows wouldn't be able to harm the dragon, since it was cloaked in fire, Merida raced toward the spot where she had last left Scathach, darting past great skirmishes between Monstrous Nightmares and Vikings. Sprinting behind a pillar, Merida spotted a slight movement of color against a hut. Before she could react, Merida was suddenly ambushed by a light-blue Nightmare. Just when she thought it was all over, Scathach darted from the side of the hut, spraying the dragon with her deadly acid. Shrieking in pain, the dragon darted into the sky, never to forget Scathach's wrath. Breathing a sigh of relief and thanking her faithful mount, Merida reached into a sewn-in pocket on her dress, pulling out the leather armor, where she had put it when she had went to warn Stoick. Draping it over her shoulders, the Scottish princess crouched on top of her dragon, whispering to her to become invisible. Once that was accomplished, they both began to sneak past the skirmishes of multiple fights toward the path to the arena. Once they had safely passed the worst of the danger, they began to sprint toward the area, quickly realizing that they were beaten to it. During the commotion, Hiccup and the other teens had managed to sneak past it to get their dragons.

"Okay, we're going to have to distract the Scauldrons, since they're doing most of the damage. For that, Astrid and Snotlout will go to the east and south of the island. For the Nightmares, Rapunzel and Jack will make a blockage of trees to distract them for a little while, while Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Belch, and Barf attack them. As for Merida… you and Scathach should sneak toward the Smokebreaths and catch them unawares. Toothless and I will help any Vikings who need immediate help. As for Fishlegs, you can go to the study hall and see what could be causing these attacks. Got it?"

As they all nodded in agreement, they all took to the sky, spreading across the island. While Rapunzel and Jack soared above the trees, they spotted a group of Monstrous Nightmares trailing a Viking woman with two small children. Knowing that she had to do something quickly, Rapunzel soared between the Vikings and the dragons. As Jack spread his wings out, they sliced through the trees, creating a barricade. Roaring in fury, the dragons were caught off guard by Barf and Belch sending a cloud of smoke toward them.

Meanwhile, Astrid and Snotlout began to close in on the giant Scauldrons, which began to spew boiling water at the teens. As they began to fire at the sea monsters, they roared in protest to the searing heat on their skins. After a few volleys, the water beasts finally gave up, diving into the depths of the sea.

Back at the village square, Scathach and Merida were sneaking toward the clump of Smokebreaths, which were now catching other Vikings off guard. Waiting for the right moment, Merida was about to pounce when, all of a sudden, rocks began to fly into the midst of the little demons. Turning their attention to the right, Merida saw that the perpetrators were her brothers, which were defending the village with the help of other daring children. Before the Smokebreaths could react to the odd spectacle, Elinor came rushing in with a frying pan and began to whack them to and fro. As the cloud finally died down, Elinor wiped her brow with satisfaction.

"Well, I never. I guess Rapunzel was right about these things. I'll have to remember to stock these in my room."

Knowing that they didn't need any help, Merida turned to see Stoick and Fergus fighting together against an especially big Nightmare, which was a deep green color. Merida didn't have time to wonder why on earth her father would fight alongside Stoick, because she saw that they were being heavily outnumbered. Charging in unseen, Scathach pounced on the dragon's back, much to its disatisfaction. Before they could react, the dragon knocked Merida and her dragon off of it, sending them crashing into a nearby house, which had become so demolished that it collapsed from the impact. Rubbing her head, Merida, with widened eyes, saw the mighty beast towering over her. Before she could even think, a mighty war cry sounded and Stoick leapt onto its back. Turning its attention away from Merida, Fergus came charging in a few seconds later, latching himself onto its neck. After a few minutes of scuffling, the great beast had finally had enough. As it flew away into the distance, a green cloud rose above the forest, followed by a huge bang as it spontaneously combusted, with the group of Nightmares flying off into the distance roaring in panic.

After the Vikings had taken care of a couple stragglers, they all gathered to the village square for news. As Hiccup landed in the middle, Merida saw burn marks all over his hands and face, with some of his hair also a little burnt.

"Alright everybody, the attack is over. Now all we have to do is find out why they're happening in the first place," Stoick said, who was also looking a bit disheveled from the occurrence.

At that moment, Fishlegs came running down the path from the study hall, puffing all the way down. Finally reaching the square, he began to wave his arms to attract attention.

"I think I may know the problem. C'mon everyone, to the study hall."

OOXO

**Well, was that something or what? I'll admit, I have been lacking in putting up chapters recently. But don't worry. This doesn't mean that I'm giving this one up. I'm just in a bit of a writing slump as of late. Anyway, I've been thinking that I need to do another story alongside this one, so you all won't have to wait for me to be done with this story to continue another one. If you happen to have a specific request, as long as it's something that I know, please let me know. I can use all the help I can get with ideas that you would like to read. **


End file.
